My Red Hot Teacher
by Chibylove
Summary: Okay, lets say you like a girl and not just any girl an older girl, one that might actually like you back and want to do heavy make out sections with you? That's normal you say, well what if I told you she was my seven year older then me English teacher, and who am I you ask I'm Sora Hikari a fourteen year old boy who has the hots for his teacher Miss Kairi Pureheart.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**My Red Hot Teacher**

**Chapter 1: Fist Meeting**

_There in a wooden platform that stares out to the sea, were two figures that could be seen. A young girl and a little boy were standing side by side holding each other's hand. The young girl had short cheery color hair, skin like cream, but her face seem to be obscured by her longer bangs over her face casting a shadow over her eyes. The little boy was a different manner, his face was completely open. His eyes were cerulean blue like the sea and his hair was spiky chocolate brown. He had round babyish face, showcasing his innocence and wonder for the world only a child could show. They stood looking forward as the sunset reflected in the ocean turning it rosy and orange just like the sky; only the sky was already showing signs of darkening as a few stars dotted the darken side of it._

"_Hey, Sora?" The girl calls breaking the gentle silence. The little boy turned his head to the side and tipped his head up to look at the taller girl. She smiles but does not look at him, instead her hand gently tighten over his smaller one, and then very softly she said, "Don't ever change." _

_And she was gone only the lone figure of the little boy was left standing as the sunset gave away to darkness._

_**Seven years later…**_

"Sora! Wake up honey or you'll be late for school!" Nora Hikari called up the stairs were her son room was. When she heard no reply she gave an old to knowing sigh and started up the stairs. Once she was in front of her son's room door she gave it gentle rasp with her knuckles before she called again and slowly open the door, "Sora, sweetheart is time to get up or you be late for…"

Nora watch wide eye at first mouth slightly agar at the seen in front of her, but her surprise look change into gentle one as a slight giggle escape from her lips before she cover them with her hand. Sora her fourteen year old son, was on his bed embracing his pillow like a teddy bear! With both arms wrap around it tightly, one of his leg hitch up over it and his face kept nuzzling it all the while he had the biggest smile on his face, it was hard to resist. Nora sneaked back to her room without making a sound and grabbed her camera and with swift stealthiness took a picture of her adorable son sleeping while hugging a pillow; making a loud flash as it did, waking up the boy with a start.

"AAH!" The now not so sleeping boy let out scream as he fell face first too his rooms hard floor.

Covering her mouth her mother gasped and with a worried voice asked, "Sora! Are you okay honey?"

Sora lifted his face from the ground with a tired, slightly annoyed face and said sarcastically, "No mom, I'm fine…I just like resting on the floor before I get up."

"Oh…Well don't take too long! You got to get ready for school." She brightened and almost skipped down the stairs.

Sora sweat drop at that and let out a frustrated sigh, while he stood up dusting off his red boxer shorts, "Sometimes I wonder if it's safe for my mother to take everything so literally." Pushing that thought a side he decided that since he was already awake he better star getting ready for school. Taking a quick shower, while brushing his teeth he wonder what was that weird dream all about. It was blurry, but it still seem familiar…like a memory, thought that couldn't be right.

Taking the yellow tooth brush out of his mouth, he let the hot water of the shower head spray on his face warming it up, "A promise, huh?" He whispered to himself as he tried to picture more clearly the face of the person from his dream. He was sure it was a girl, he remembers hugging her (which made him blush momentarily as he remembered); she was soft, gentle and smelled really nice like strawberries and bubble gum(how could he remembered the smelled from an imaginary girl he did not know). But the thing that struck him more as odd in the dream was that she seemed to be slightly older than him, well maybe not slightly, but maybe because in that dream he seemed younger?

"Sora! Hurry or you won't have time to eat your breakfast!" His mom holler and as the mention of missing breakfast reach his ears he all but race out of the shower and got dress in record time. He was wearing he school uniform though slightly muse from his hurrying; it was a bottom up white collar t-shirt with a light blue plated tie and matching baggy pants (He choose them to be baggy, he didn't like tight pants) with two dark blue belts crisscross around his lower waist. Not wasting time with taming his untamable spiky hair, he hop down the stairs trying to put on his black and blue colored shoes at the same time, which obviously cause him to slip and fall rolling down the remaining stairs.

"Ow…" He groaned as he lay on his back, waiting for the room to stop spinning and everything else to stop hurting.

"Sora, are you resting on the floor again?" His mother chided him, while he groans again, this time with defeat.

After breakfast, Sora hurry threw the back door of the house to the back yard, where he got his blue and white skate board. As he got on it and started ridding to his school he heard his mother calling but decided to act like he didn't hear her as he already was a good distance away, "Sora! You forgot to put on your helmet again!"

**~.~.~.~**

Sora finally arrived to his school Destiny Islands High. To be honest it wasn't that far from his house, maybe a couple of hills and blocks away, but that's natural in their little island. Not a lot of people had cars here, since they weren't really needed. Mostly people travel by foot or bike, even skate board like him. He could already see some of them too; his friend Roxas, Tidus and Heyner were on their skate boards arriving just a few seconds later the he did in front of the main entrance of the school.

"Hi, Sora." Roxas greeted, "Hayya!" Tidus exclaim, "What's up?" Heyner nodded. Sora gave them his usual wide grin and greeted them too. "Hey guys! Came a little late I see." He teased.

Hayner gave an annoyed huff while crossing his arms in front of his chest, "It wasn't our fault! We were just waiting for Pence to catch up." He irritably explained.

"Speaking of which, where is Pence?" Roxas ask as he glanced around.

"Yeah and where is Waka? He was riding fine with us a minute ago." Tidus said also confuse. Like on cue the two missing guys appeared. Wakka the taller young man, with orange hair and tan muscle skin was riding a silver scoter as he gently push Pence a chubby black hair teen ridding a yellow bike, over one last little hill, close to the school.

"Ya almost there little buddy, you can do it." Wakka encourage, the already tired boy.

"Huff, huff, huff, I can't do it Wakka, huff, huff, go on without me!" He wheezed, but Waka just kept pushing him till they made it all the way to the others.

"Well, it looks like you made it alive yet again Pence." Sora joke lightly, while placing both his hands behind his head and grin.

"Yeah, barely." Heyner sardonically pointed out, as he rolled his eyes.

Pence just gave an upset puff and slouch forward on his bike handles exhausted. They all lough at their friends lack of physical stamina when the bell rang, making them all hurry to their respected class rooms. First period on Sora's agenda was English.

"_Easy, the teacher is Professor Demyx and he's a push over."_ Sora thought easily as he didn't even try to hurry to class anymore, knowing he could just give an excuse if he arrive late to class and his teacher (being the push over that he is)would just let it pass. He was all but_ sure_ that it would all go regularly today, as he looked dazedly at the ceiling wishing he was at his house back in bed dreaming about the girl in the weird dream that is until he collided with someone.

"Eek!" He heard the other person squeak, he started to apologize hurriedly as he help get all the papers the other person had drop when they bumped. He squatted down and got the remaining papers, as he finally race his face to meet a pair of big and surprise amethyst eyes that stare at him behind a pair of baby pink glasses. He blink letting a confuse look show on his features as the girl, no the _young woman_ as she was obviously older than him, look at him strangely.

"Um…sorry I bump into you, here are your papers miss." He said, a little unsure. As he handed the papers back to her, he notice she was still kneeling on the floor, so stretching his hand toward her he offer it to her to help her up. She took it gently and slowly like unsure herself. He gave a heave up and pulled her to her feet. She was definitely taller than him and not just because she was wearing heels, she had long red strait hair held loosely in a messy but sexy clip behind her head, I white bottom up blouse with red and pick flower decorated scarf around the collar and black coat and matching thigh long skirt with a little slit on the right side of it showing a slight part of her cream color patty hosen cover thigh. Sora hadn't notice he had been staring until he hear a giggle come from the person whose thigh he been ogling at. Turning ten shades of red in record time he looked up at the cute smiling face of the young _lady_ he had not only crash into and made her drop her papers, but also was checking out her legs!

"_Nice way to make an impression, Sora."_ He chided himself mentally, hoping that she wouldn't accuse him with the principle for ogling her legs. He was a healthy growing hormonous young boy it was only natural, he just hope she saw it that way too. What she said next left him wondering if either he heard her right or was he still dreaming.

"So, Sora…did you enjoy the view?" She said in teasing/sexy voice. He blinked again, eyes going wider and face growing warmer tilled the first thing she said register in his all but coherent brain.

"H-How do you know my name?" He stuttered slightly, stepping back a step from the _way_ to compelling woman. She tilted her face to the side confusion and hurt merging her lovely features and for a crazy moment making Sora feel guilty for it. "I'm s-sorry did I say something wrong?" He asked trying to make amends to whatever else he mess up with her.

She stare at him again with big round violet eyes slightly lost like if she didn't know what to say next, making Sora think that made her sort of cute, whoever she was she didn't act like any adult he ever met, she didn't act serious and look down at him cause he was younger like all the other adults did, even his mother acted that way from time to time with him when she wasn't spacing out that is. She blink for a second like she had forgotten were she was, looking away and then back down at him she smile gently at him and for a moment he thought he saw longing pass through those pretty colored eyes of hers.

"You better go to class; Sora or you'll be late." She told him and then walk pass him. For a second he thought he smelled strawberries as she moved pass him, making him react slower as the familiar sent fill his senses.

"Huh?" He turned, but she had already taken the corner to the next hallway. "But, I didn't…I didn't get her name…" He whispered to himself, he didn't spend too much time brooding the lost opportunity as he heard the second bell ring announcing that if you weren't in the class room right now, you were late for the first class of the day. _"Damn!" _He curse and ran to his first class of the second semester. Just around the corner, pressing a stack of slightly messy papers against her chest the red headed young woman smile knowingly.

**~.~.~.~**

At English class, everybody seem to be paying attention at everything, that is everything _but_ the teacher who was nervously trying to catch the attention of his students before the principal (who he knew was coming today to verify that all was in order for the first day of the second semester) was coming and if he saw that he had not control of the situation, _again_, he be fired for sure!

"P-Please students' p-pay attention! OW!" He yelped, as rubber band hit him in the eye.

"Oops! Sorry teach'." Tidus snickered, as he continued his rubber band war, with the rest of the guys in the group, while the girls talk about how immature they were for it, while others gosh for some of them. The only one that was actually behaving and being quiet surprisingly was Sora who was in his desk in the middle of the class staring out the window with a daze face.

"I wonder… if I ever see her again." He muttered to himself, before he heard Tidus called his name loudly enough to snap him out of his reprieve, not before feeling the burning sting against the back of his head by what he presume had been a fast moving rubber band. He turn to the one who he figure was the one who threw it at him and gave Tidus the most 'You are going to regret that' look he could mastered. Grabbing a rubber band he ready himself to fire, and as he did the principal decided to open the door and come into their class to see the commotion that was happening there, making Tidus turn his head to the side and froze forgetting to dogged as the rubber band hit him hard in the head making him fall back from on top from his chair in the desk.

"Yes! That's what you get when you mess with the master rubber band shooter!" Sora whooped, though his victory was short lived as the principal, decided then to clear his voice making sure Sora notice he was dare. Turning visibly blue, Sora stood embarrass and overly scared wondering what principal Xemnas was going to do to him.

"Would the master rubber band shooter take a sit please? I have something very important to discus with the whole class." He let out monotony as he gesture for him to sit down. Sora follow suite mortified as he heard some of the students snickered at him. Tidus just rub the side of his head that got hit by the rubber band and sat down too, while scowling at Sora from the corner of his eye.

"Well, class I can see that your behavior in this class has not improve from last semester and Professor Demyx…" He called his name, making Demyx gulp and walk forward shakily to the intimidating man that was his superior.

"Y-Yes, p-p-principal Xemnas…?" He finally stuttered out.

Giving the other man a cold and collected glace, he told him without a bit of pity in his voice, "Since you can't maintain your students in line, I am reliving you from your duty as English teacher and giving it to someone more capable."

At that the Professor finally let his shoulders drop, his head hanging between his shoulders sadly. Everybody in class was shock and felt bad for their dejected teacher, but before any of them said anything in his defense a new voice pop in the conversation.

"Principal Xemnas, remember that you promise to let Professor Demyx stay and help me with the class while I get use to the new students." The new voice reminded him. As the person walk in the room, they were a few collected gasp and muttering as it seemed their new substitute teacher had arrived and it was a _girl_.

"Miss Pureheart , off curse I did agree to that, but on the one condition you kept me inform of your progress and Professor Demyx involvement in it." He pointed out giving said teacher a cold glance, then looking back her.

"Yes of course, I will have a report by the end of school day today no problem." She conceded, while giving the other teacher a wink (without the principal noticing) sublimely telling him she was on his side. Demyx gave a relief sigh at that and a grateful smile back at her.

While the conversation was being held some of the students were whispering about the new teacher and the way she help their other teacher stay longer. Some thought she had been really cool to do that, the boys mostly muttering to each other how _hot_ the new teacher was, while the others mostly the girls were saying she wasn't all that(thought they did love her cute clothes)and some this time, just Sora was speechless.

"_T-The new teacher...is the young lady from before!" _He thought surprise beyond belief, as the very pretty woman he had bump into before was actually in his class and was his new _substituted_!

"Well, class this is your new teacher, Miss Pureheart . Behave yourselves with her and don't let me hear anymore complains understood?" He ordered while passing the class a leveling look, making them all agreed in unison. "Miss Pureheart." He motioned her forward. Giving him a slight nod she took a step forward and showing warm smile she introduce herself.

"Hello class I'm Kairi Pureheart your new teacher," and noticing the spiky brown hair teen from before in the middle of the class she stared at him, making him aware she notice him too and smile even wider as she said still staring at him, "Please treat me kindly."

_**Okay testing out a new story by key of fate2 that gave me the idea of making Kairi older and Sora younger. So you my readers tell me what you think and will see how the story goes after that, so if you can please review and will see ya next chapter! ^w^!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**My Red Hot Teacher**

**Chapter 2: Housing and Recollections **

"What a crazy day…" Sora groaned tiredly throwing his head back as he walks slowly from school back home. Backpack in one shoulder, while holding his skateboard under his other arm, he thought of the day's events. Fist he bumps into this _really_ pretty lady, who ends up replacing one of the teachers in school and not just any teacher, _but _his _own_ English teacher! He sided, even more tiredly and slightly dejected remembering how all the other male students had reacted to her and he couldn't blame them. She is really cute and funny…and sweet.

"Ahh! No, no, no!" He yelled and shook his head while clutching it frantically earning a few odd glances from surrounding and passing towns' people. Thinking that way about his new teacher was _not_ healthy, or ethical, or good in_ any_ way. So why_ couldn't_ he stop thinking about her then? Getting back home never seem to take so long before, so taking out his MP3 from his pocket, he put on his headphones and racing the volume all the way up he listen to the song "Simple and Clean"(Techno remix) by Utada Hikaru. As he listened to the melody, he let the fast beat do is work and in a second he felt his blood start to hum in his veins and energy start to fuel his mussels into action. Throwing his skateboard on the ground he jumped on it and speed toward his house.

_**You're giving me  
Too many things, lately  
You're all I need and I want  
You smiled at me, and said **_

Speeding down a hill, Sora lean forward putting even more speed into the already fast descend and when the end curve came he swung his body upward jumping high in the air and giving a double flip, while falling hard back in the ground on his skateboard without even swaying sideways.

_**Don't get me wrong, I love you**_  
_**But does that mean I have to meet you father?**_  
_**When we are older you'll understand what I meant**_  
_**When I said no**_  
_**I don't think life is quite that simple**_

As he close on a low brick fence, he grin and twisting his body upward again, as he flipped on top of it grinding his skateboard as he move sideways along it.

_**When you walk away**_  
_**You don't hear me say**_  
_**Please, oh baby**_  
_**Don't go**_  
_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight**_  
_**It's hard to let it go**_

Falling back on the dirt path he could already see his old wooden house in the distance as the sun was close to setting behind it turning the sky orange and reddish, even the clouds seem to be on fire and the sight of it made him watch in a peaceful revere at the already familiar view as he kept rolling forward. Kicking it to gear again, he gave side push in the ground with his foot and speed up again toward is already closing home.

_**Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning**_  
_**Is a little later on**_  
_**Regardless of warnings**_  
_**The future doesn't scare me at all**_  
_**Nothing's like before**_

As he approach his home, he pass a driving taxi and not giving it much thought thinking it was probably just some tourist visiting the islands he kept ridding toward his house. Not stopping in front of it he skirted to a stop on the other side where a wooden gate to the backyard was and opening it slowing looking around to see the cost was clear he jogged up the stairs to the back door and place his skateboard next to it. Opening the door quietly he walk pass the kitchen and was heading up the stairs when he heard someone call his name.

"Sora? Is that you?"

_**Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning**_  
_**Is a little later on**_  
_**Regardless of warnings**_  
_**The future doesn't scare me at all**_  
_**Nothing's like before**_

"M-Miss Pureheart...!?" Turning Sora yelped, not believing the person on the foot of the stairs could really be who he thought he was seeing.

"What are you doing sneaking into your own house..? This _is_ your house right?" She ask arching a brow, the corners of her lips starting twitching upward into an amuse smile. Sora heart seem to take a leap in his chest at the sight of her curving lips, while other parts of his anatomy also seem to leap upward because of it. If possible Sora face turn redder then the sky above him had been, at his not so subtle reactions his body was having toward her.

"Well, Sora knows all to well I'll make him do his shores the moment he arrives back home from school, so he tends to sneak in here in hopes to avoid them, but unfortunately for him this time he didn't get away, thanks to you Miss Pureheart." His mother said smugly as she walk beside his (though he still could not believe it) English teacher. Her eyes slightly widen in understating as what his mother said sink in and making him feel even more humiliated then what he already felt, she giggle( although cutely, making his already knotted stomach knot even more) then even his ears heat up from embarrassment.

"So, Sora not helping your mother at home I see; you naughty boy." She chided him playfully, though for a crazy second he though he heard her voice lower into a purr when she called him naughty. He shook his head dismissively. Thinking thought like that, he might as well admit he was losing it as he ever thought that his very pretty, and much _older_ teacher might actually like him too. Wait. Like him_ too_? He didn't like his teacher! Well, not like _**that**_. Like he said she is _**way**_ older than him, and she was his English teacher for pits sakes! It didn't matter that she was _**hot**_, or smart a-and maybe even funny…s-she was just…_**Oh**_!

Stomping up the stairs he was too caught up in his own racing and not so coherent thoughts, that he didn't even notice the confused and odd looks he was getting from the two women down stairs, plus he had forgot to ask what was Miss Pureheart doing in his house in the first place.

"Sora…honey, um where are you going?" He heard his mother asked from below.

He didn't even looked back as he answer, "I'm going to my room…I have…homework to do…" Mumbling the last part, he walked in his room and closed the door behind him.

"Hmm, well that went well!" Nora chirp, but Kairi didn't seem so sure about that.

**~.~.~.~**

Sora was slumping over his desk head down, while wiggling his pencil in front of his eyes, trying hard not to think (Which should have been easy since he usually hardly tried to think at all) though this time it seem to actually be a challenge, since the more he tried not to think of _that something_ the more he did. Hearing a knock at the door Sora grumble a, "I'm busy." But the person didn't seem to catch the message and open the door and close it behind them as he heard the person walk toward him. Sora turn around irritated expecting to see his mother; being that she usually is the one invading his privacy when he wants to be alone, but…it wasn't his mother who was in his room. And as the red headed intruder strode toward him he notice his knuckles whitening as he was clutching the desk behind him, while his heart was beating so fast and hard against his chest he felt in might burst out or something.

"M-Miss P-Pureheart…Wha-What are you doing in my room?" He choked out noticing it was getting harder to breath. At that she stopped and tipping her head to the side she gave him that same odd stare from this morning, which was making him feel slightly uncomfortable. It was weird, sort of like a combination of familiarity and forlorn, like she lost a puppy or something.

"Sora…" She said his name and the sound of it threw her soft pink petal lips made him shiver, but not in a bad way. "Will, you…will you just called me Kairi? At least when we are not in school." She ask, a shy smile appearing on her lips. She was asking _him_!? Like what he called her _mattered_ and she wanted him to call her by her name! Her first name!

"Um…Sure?" Smooth, Sora real _smooth_. Kairi smiled brightly at that, making him smile back, though maybe goofily, but still he smiled not caring as she giggle at seeing his goofy smile and then she did something he was not expecting. She bent forward and place a chaste kiss on his forehead and of course he blush, deeply, as he was so close to her he could even smell her perfume or was it just her sent. It was sweet and nice, like flowers and strawberries? His eyes widen as she move away toward the door.

"K-Kairi," He hesitated, but before he could say anything she turn around while opening the door and smiled at him happily.

"Don't forget to go down later for dinner, okay Sora?" She walked out without getting an answer from the still surprise teen closing the door behind her as she did. Sora didn't move for a few seconds before what she said sank in.

"**DINNER**!?" At that he yank open the door and was about to dash down the stairs after her when he bumped against his mother who was holding a basket of clean clothes that where now (thanks to him) scatter on the ground. "Mom! I'm sorry! I-I didn't see you! A-And did you see where Kairi went? I-I mean Miss Pureheart…" He blushed slightly at the last part, thinking his mom would probably not approve of him calling his elders (especially his teacher) by their first name.

"S-Sora calm down!" Nora exclaim as she tried to make her son ease up a bit, he seem somewhat lively and she was wondering if he might had caught something bad as his face seem rather red as well. As he calm down a bit she tried answer his question, "Kairi is down stairs preparing dinner, sweaty, but if you want something I'm sure I can-"

"**WHAT**!? Why? I mean not that I mine but why is she making dinner?" Sora cut her off, looking even more confuse then before.

His mother looked at him also confuse and she just answer him simply, "Because she lives here and she wanted to cook today, wasn't that nice of her." Nora smiled mindlessly not noticing the look of utter shock in her son's face.

"S-She is what?" This time he didn't even have the strength to even exclaim as he looked up at his mother with what seem to be like 'Has the world gone mad' written all over his face.

"Oh my, didn't I tell you?" At the even blanker look her son was giving her she grimaced apologetically. "Dear, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was renting an extra room to get more money, since things are tough and all…" She trail off looking pensive. Finally snapping out of his confusion state, Sora finally put together one and one together and…

"**YOU DID WHAT**!?" Today just kept getting better and better.

**~.~.~.~**

Sora felt like he was passing threw a weird set of stages, first he feels confuse after having an odd dream, then he has an odd morning bumping and the meeting his new female (and very appealing) English teacher making him even more confuse and slightly anxious, then he comes back home not expecting anything weirder to happen and he finds his new teacher at his house, asking him to call her by her first name, kissing his forehead, oh and did he forget to mention _living in the same house_ _as __**him**__!_ Usually he wouldn't think too much about it and find this whole situation just a big coincidence, but there was something just not letting him go off it and it had nothing to do with the strange (but somehow familiar) feeling his teacher was making him feel. Maybe...just a little.

"Sora, is everything okay? You haven't even touched your food." The causes of his conundrum ask, sounding concern.

Looking up at her face (and making him regret it) he tried to smile and change the topic, "Um, Miss Pureheart-"

"Kairi." She corrected him gently, making him blush and looked at his mother who was enjoying the meal Kairi had made for them. She didn't seem bother by Kairi coaxing him in calling her by her name so he oblige.

"Kairi…" He let the name sink, somehow feeling right saying it out loud. "Why did you move in here? N-Not that mind or any, j-just curious." He blushed again, a habit he hopes would reseed soon.

She smiled in understanding and answer, "Well, I'm still sort of new around the island and I just started teaching. I needed a place to stay, that was close to my job and was affordable if you know what I mean." Kairi gave him sheepish smiled and at that he couldn't helped, but laugh out loud. Hearing him laugh made Kairi smiled widen a slight pinkish hue adorning her cheeks and then joining him she laugh too. Observing this, Nora continued to eat her food humming contently thinking this had been a good idea after all. Maybe she could even get Kairi to give her son free tutoring; Maker knew he needed it, Nora tough distress.

After that the atmospheres seem to lighten and as polite conversation, gave away to jokes and light banter time pass. After dinner and picking up the plates Sora stop Kairi before she was about to wash the dishes, instead he offer to do it himself.

"Oh my, there must be something wrong with my hearing, since I thought I just heard _my_ son offer to do the dishes." His mother tease, making Sora frowned and blush in embarrassment.

"Well, Kairi did make dinner is the least I could do." He retorted, defensibly. Nora just laughed at her sons' bashfulness and giving him a pat and a kiss in the head, earning an awkward whine from her son she headed to bed saying her good nights before she went.

"Oh, and Sora don't go to bed after bed time, or you'll be too tired in the morning again." She stated before she went all the way up the stairs to her room. Sora groan exasperated, while Kairi just giggle.

"Well, then why don't we both do the dishes so you won't be late for bed young man?" She teased, making him frown even more to hide his embarrassment. As they started watching the dishes, Kairi soaked and scrub them with a sponge, while Sora dried them, then place them aside. An awkward silence fell over them, well mostly on Sora, since he didn't know what else to say. "Hmm, how odd…" He heard her say.

"Huh?" He let out curios to what she meant.

She smiled looking down at the plate, like recollecting something precious. "Usually you would be talking right now, but I guess you aren't as talkative as you use too be Sora." She remarked gently as it was common knowledge, but it wasn't and that made him weary at how she knew that about him. Looking down beside her at the boys confuse and nervous cerulean eyes, she smiled reassuringly and placing down the plate, she dried her hands and place one on top his spiky brown locks and spoke while stroking them gently. "You shouldn't be surprise that I know that about you Sora, after all we knew each other before, didn't we?" At that the young boy gaze up at her even more startle and confuse, making her sigh, but still tried to smiled as she drop her hand from his head and step back a little. The look in her violet eyes was a mix of disappointment and understanding a strange combination, but still there as she spoke again, "You really don't remember me do you Sora…?"

At that the boy staid quiet not wanting to answer as he knew the answer would just hurt her feelings even more than what they already were, though his silence wasn't making it any better. Sighing dismissively, she gave him a warm smile, silently reassuring him that it was okay and that she understood. "You may not remember me, but I remember you and that is fine with me." At that she, bend slightly forward again and kiss him sweetly on the forehead, again. Sora stood unmoving wishing the kiss to last a little bit longer, but to fast and to soon she move away and having finish doing the dishes she bid him a goodnight and sweet dreams, heading up the stairs to her own room leaving the still daze boy downs stairs to his now again, jumble thoughts.

**~.~.~.~**

"_Sora, you lazy bum! I knew I find you laying around here." Her amuse voice tease, as he lay resting in the sand. His body too tired to move, while he tried to open two very heavy eyelids._

"_Hmm…?" He mumbled out as heard a giggle and the shuffling of feet against sand beside him._

"_You know if you don't wake up soon, I'll have to wake you up myself." She threatened, mischievously. For some reason instead of worrying him, it actually made him happy and giddy as if hopping for something good to happen. "__**Okay**__, you ask for it." He thought he felt whoever it was that girl come closer to him, no, she was closer, he could feel the heat of her body over his and her sweet breath on his face, again the scent of bubble gum and strawberries invaded his senses. He felt something warm and soft brush against his lips, making his heart race faster and faster, he then couldn't breathe, that is he couldn't breathe cause whoever it was close to him was pinching his nose shut. Jumping up into a sitting position gulping for air,while he opened his eyes wide to see a girl with short red strait hair, with vivid amethyst eyes and a bright smile, she had cream colored skin, although pale compere to his darker tan skin, but pretty and flawless. She was wearing a black choker around her neck and a long necklace with a yellow colored stone. She also seem to be wearing a black sleeveless tank top under a white one that was short enough to show her belly bottom and short purplish skirt that reach slightly above her knees. Wearing yellow bracelet in her right hand and three different color ones in the other, she had white colored slippers for the beach with also purplish lining._

"_So…enjoying the view, Sora?" Again she tease him, and even knowing she said it to embarrass him he couldn't helped but blush crimson at being caught staring again. _

"_I-I was not!" He lied meekly knowing she wouldn't buy it. She laughed, conforming it, making him blushed even deeper. Getting irritated for getting laugh at Sora stood up and turns ready to run home, but before he could get away, he felt her hold his wrist. Still pouting he turn knowing she wouldn't let go of him until he looked at her. As he did, he noted she wasn't laughing at him anymore, but still had an amused but gentle smile on his face._

"_Sora, you silly, why are you mad now?" The older girl asked, he didn't answer her at first but reluctantly the seven year old boy couldn't keep quiet for long._

"_Cause…you were making fun of me…" He accused his cheeks already red from embarrassment, now darkening from exertion to hold back hurt tears. He had looked down to his sandal feet, when he said this to hide his face from her knowing eyes, but she always made him looked at her when she wanted him to. Placing a gentle hand on his cheek, she lifted it and saw his reddened cheeks and quivering lower lip as little tears fell from his shimmering dark blue eyes. She wiped one away with her thumb, then gently she bend down to his level and with her lips reach forward and kiss the rest away. Little Sora's face heat up at her show of affection, as he tightly close her eyes and let her kissed the last tears away. She gave him one last kiss on his forehead and moved back a little, still holding his face gently between her hands too stare at his blushing face, but this time it was a happy face. _

"_Sora, I'm sorry." She apologize sincerely and to make sure he knew she was being honest, she move closer again and press her soft pink lips to his small innocent ones._

"_Kairi…" He thought he hear himself whispered before his mind went blank. _

**~.~.~.~**

Sora woke with a start having had the craziest dream. He had been seven and had been friends with a _very_ pretty girl, and she had been older than him and, and…at that his mind went blank and suddenly everything seemed clearer. Kairi had been that girl and they been friends a long time ago, though a lot of things were still kind of blurry in his memory, he remember caring for her deeply and she caring for him too. He also remembered the kiss in the dream and had the strange and alarming feeling that it hadn't been the first and last kiss she gave him…in the lips. At that his face heat up and jumping out the bed he headed straight to the bathroom and close the door behind him. Splashing cold water on his face Sora tried to think of the reasons behind that and maybe (he wasn't sure) other kisses they shared in the pass. He tried to reason that they had been kids back then, well he had been, she _was_ older, but she still had been young too and had probably kiss him back then with innocent affection, like kids do, only on the lips…and maybe more than once.

"Ahh! Not again!" He exclaim, clutching his head like yesterday and just like yesterday he was having problems understanding his new found feeling for his teacher and now, it seemed, long lost friend. He decided to best drop the kissing thing and focus on the remembering part instead. After all it had happen a long time ago and he was just happy to be able to remember her again and maybe tell her that, (Though excluding the share kisses in the past thing) he was sure it make her happy to hear that he remember their past friendship and maybe they could continue it now. Sora smiled widely at that, his reflection mirroring his cheerfulness at the prospect of being friends again with Kairi, or maybe they never stop…

At that he looked back at his reflection, clouded cerulean eyes stare back at him now. He didn't remember why Kairi had left before and what had happen to make him forget her, but he still felt that deep down he still had a strong connection with her, maybe that's why from the beginning he had been so confuse about her, but now he knew and he would leave what ever made them grow apart in the past. He had his childhood friend back; he wasn't going to lose her again.

As he finally got his thoughts strait he finish his business in the bathroom and march back to his room to get ready for school, but for once he was actually happy of going, because he get to spend more time with an old friend.

Kairi watch him from her slightly open door across the hall at the end of it and smiled, _"Maybe he wasn't such a lost cause after all."_ She thought and close the door silently behind her.

_**Well, this is chappy 2 what do you think? To short if so leave a comment and let me know and whatever else also leave a comment so I can improve, so sayonara, until next time! ^w^!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**My Red Hot Teacher**

**Chapter 3: To Hot to Handle?  
**

This had to be the worse class of the day! And no, not because it was boring, or hard, or the teacher was annoying or evil (far from it). Actually it was because this particular teacher was the opposite of all that. She made the class interesting, even when she recited old literature stuff that would have put half the class to sleep was made, interesting and funny when she commented on it in a way we could all understand what the author meant by what he wrote.

"_Most is dark humor," She stated once, then wrinkle her nose in mock disgust and said. "But in times where there was no right to even show the slightest hint of affection to the opposite gender, without the consequence of force marriage, scandal or neutering people tent to go cynical wouldn't you think?"_

After that comment the class actually started considering it and laughed when she made another comment saying that the neutering part is still highly use to this day by over protective fathers and made some of the male class students flush at the pointed look she gave them (Including me), thought I never ask a girl out before. Back to the reason I think this is the worse class of the day. Is not the class itself and is not the teacher…well, not _entirely_ the teacher. It's was the _male _students going out of their way to _please _and giving all their_ attention to teacher!_

Seriously, did she _have_ to smile at them like that? Or be so kind and go to stand so close to their desk to help some of them when they had a question? Did she not know how appealing she was to them…to him?

Sora, was really getting irritated with himself. What did it matter to him, if the guys in his class where completely enchanted by her? Or they all were making obvious love sick puppy faces when she smile or walk near them. He couldn't blame them and he couldn't blame her either, as he had been doing for the pass hour. Sighing ruefully Sora, stared forward as Kairi stack some papers with dainty hands, she had her hair picked up in a bun again, her shorter red lock sticking out of it, making it slightly untamed and giving it a sexy twist instead of a serious one as it was supposed to. She was wearing her reading glasses, giving her a professional look, though it fell out when one look closely at her face and body. Full red colored lips, with pearly white teeth breaking through every time she talk or smiled, a flawless face, hooded amethyst eyes from reading, it made him swallow hard thinking of other reasons to make them like that.

He shook his head and tried to concentrate and fail, so he continue his perusal at his teacher. She was wearing a white bottom up long sleeves shirt and a black knee long skirt, with also black stockings and hills. That would usually make a person look more reserved and serious, but no, not Kairi Pureheart. She looked almost sinful in that tight skirt and snug white collar shirt. As the skirt accentuated her nicely proportion hips and ass, the simple white shirt show cast her trim waist and the shape of her ripe full breast so that every time that she moved you could practically see the outline of her bra, and if that wasn't bad enough every time she bent forward to pick up a paper that might have fallen from the desk or point something in a student's textbook, you could see her cleavage and the upper swell of her chest! It felt like the first two bottoms of her collar where purposely open to make a man suffer and in his case it seem also to thorough fully irritate him as the other male students couldn't stop gawking openly when she did pick up a paper or helped them with something they didn't understand in their textbook.

'_Careful Tidus, you're starting to drool…'_ Sora mentally growled at his friends 'puppy only needs a tail' look. He was practically panting all over her!

A vain was practically visible over Sora's forehead by now and his left eye couldn't stop twitching. He smacked his hand over it muttering, "How long do we have till this class is over?"

He turned his head to the right and gaze up at the clock on the wall, and groan banging his forehead on his desk. _'Fifteen more minutes!?' _He whined in his head, could he last that long?

"Sora?" He heard her calling his name and automatically he race his face toward her alert and ready to do whatever she wanted him to do.

"Could you please answer the question in page twenty two?" Except that.

"Um…uh…" He looked at his textbook for the first time that hour and wondered which question she was talking about. After a moment he asked unwillingly, "W-Which question was it again…?"

At that the class started laughing and Sora could not feel any more embarrass or stupid then now. Kairi of course frowned at that and told the students to hush, though some still snickered, she gaze back at Sora and said in teacher's voice he knew very well, "Sora after class, will discuss this understand?"

He nodded meekly a huge blush of shame and embarrassment marge his cheek and nose, "Yes, Miss. Pureheart."

She nodded in agreement and continued the class, as nothing had happen. While Sora was practically drowning at his own self-pity, thanks to being so distracted on his new female teacher. Even if he and Kairi had been friends long ago, it did not mean she would go easy on him as a teacher and he could not go fantasizing about her either. Not that he was, well not entirely. Mentally kicking himself, he wonders how he could now be able to talk to Kairi without feeling like a total idiot for what happen in class today. He had plan to tell her (when he got the chance) that he remember them being friends long ago, and that if maybe they could start being friends again now. Noted that sounded sort of childish, but Kairi was a really kind person and he knew she would have said yes, with a smile even if she was still the same Kairi he remembered.

'_Yeah, well she won't be smiling at you right now for not paying attention in class.' _A little nagging voice peeve at him. _'Shut it!' _He shouted back, knowing it was right.

Finally the bell rang and Sora couldn't be any more begrudge that it had rang, _**now**_. As the class scatter out with some of the guys still lingering to ask stupid questions to the teacher (So they could talk to her no doubt, grrr ) Sora waited till they were gone and staid at his desk.

"Mr. Hikari come here please." She called him, her voice low but firm. Of course, he obey–rather reluctantly-but he did, standing up he walk toward her desk. As he stood in front it, he never race his face and waited for the scolding he knew was coming, but instead he heard her chair been pull back as she stood up and the click of her hills as she walk around her desk toward…him?

He suddenly felt to warm hands and then to arms as one wrap around his head the other on his shoulder as they pull him against something soft and also warm and as he sank even more deeply into it he could tell it was squishy and…his eyes widen like saucers and his face was so hot it steamed as he stared at the round globe nudging against his nose.

"Sora, you know you really hurt my feelings when you didn't pay attention to class today." She murmur softly over him then holding him tighter she ask, sounding a little wounded, "Is my class really that boring?"

At that, Sora reacted, wrapping his arms around her waist, he exclaimed "Kairi!" Causing his face to bury deeper into her chest, he glop her, making them both unsteady and tumble to the floor. It only took a minute for Sora to notice their compromising position in the floor as he lay on top of his teacher; nose deep between her chest arms still around her waist, he hurriedly got up on his hands and knees and started to apologize. He ended up sputtering his words and made things even more awkward as he tried to organize them while still in the floor with his teacher sprawl on the floor under him.

Still rambling, Kairi couldn't helped but to let out a muffle giggle and then an outright laugh as the blushing boy on top of her gave her the most cutest, dumfounded look she ever seen. She couldn't help it and grasps his still surprise face gently pulling it toward hers as she planted a long, but soft kiss on his warm, parted lips. Sora stood still, his brain seeming to have turned off entirely the moment Kairi press her soft, sweet lips on his on and not seeming to fully understand it yet. That is until she pulled away and looked up at him expectantly.

The next thing he knew, the world had tilted sideways and he was again in the floor knock out cold. That last thing he remembered before he lost all consciousness was hearing Kairi alarm voice calling his name.

**~.~.~.~**

Opening his eyes to the white ceiling, Sora wonder where he was, since he obviously wasn't in the class room anymore. Moving subtly he felt whatever he was resting on sink slightly, making him sit up alarm and noticing he was on a bed. Sora look around him perplex and in a second he knew where he was. The school infirmary, he been here lots of time, more the he liked to count. How did he get here? The last thing he remembers he had been in class with Miss. Pureheart, he gotten in trouble (No surprise there) and then…

Face hot, heart racing, palms sweaty Sora was close to faint, h-he meant blacking out, again (Guys don't faint).

'_D-Did, Kairi really k-kiss me?!'_ His thoughts were jumble again by the prospect that what he _**thought**_ happen, really did_** happen**_. He even assumed it could have been his imagination playing tricks on him, after all Miss. Pureheart , a school _**teacher**_, kissing him, a _**student**_ that couldn't be right. They even had a rule about that didn't they? And even if they didn't why would an older women and one as good looking and smart as Miss. Pureheart would go and kiss _**him. **_Hey he wasn't going to lie to himself, his still after all a little leaguer and she was way out of his league for sure. But…she did kiss him, didn't she? It wasn't just a dream right?

"Kairi…" He whispered, gazing up not really seeing anything, to confuse and daze to notice as the curtains beside him where parted to show the curios face of the person he was thinking about.

"Yes?" She asked when he didn't look toward her.

Practically jumping on the spot and turning redder then he was before, he glance sideways hoping he heard wrong and she wasn't really there_. 'Damn,' _she was.

"M-Miss. P-Pureheart!" He almost squeaked out. At that she just smiles relieved to see him alright, taking a sit beside him on the bed (Making him even more twitchy and sweaty then he already was), at first they both stay quiet and Kairi didn't look at him, keeping her gaze at her lap. Taking advantage that she wasn't looking towards him, he did the opposite and openly gawked at her. Well, not gawk per say, just gaze at her intensely and thoroughly, wanting to know what she was thinking and how he should act about it. He ended up mesmerize instead as he gaze at her, she was after all very beautiful, but it was more than that. She had a certain air around her; it was calm, yet untamed like the sea before a storm. She looks so in control of herself sometimes, but it was like at others she seems to wager an inner war or something. Okay, that sounded stupid, even to him, like what inner war could she be fighting. She was beautiful, smart and had a courier, a solid future ahead of her, what could possibly be bothering her?

"Sora…?" She finally spoke, but it seemed distant, like she wasn't sure she get an answer, or if she wanted one.

Gulping back his nervousness he stuttered back, "Y-Yeah?"

In one sift movement he was laying on his back on the bed, while his English teacher straddled him. Holding his hands in each side of his face by the wrist, she bent down slowly toward his face and all Sora could do was stare wide eyes, face flaming as he staid frozen in place, not even able to let out a yelp of surprise as she did this. Gently brushing their lips together, making his already obscure thoughts blank completely, he subtly notice as her cherry red hair fall around them like a curtain, that it had fallen loose from its clasp.

"Sora…"This time she moan his name, as she nuzzle their faces together making their lips brush again and again without really pressing them together, making him almost craze of wanting them to finally crash together, firmly. Shivering under her, he race his face forward and planted his lips against hers, hard. Making her gasp, she pressed forward against his lips as well moving them sensually over his, as he let her take the lead. Not having much experience (If at all) he felt as Kairi move her soft lips with gentle and slow movements on top of his. Letting instinct take over (and the undeniable urge he _**really**_ wanted to kiss her back) he moves his lips with hers, making Kairi sigh her approval against their interlock lips.

Tracing her tongue over his lips, he parted them unable to deny her as she dipped it inside his wet, hot mouth. Moaning as she rub against his own tongue with hers, he arch instinctively against her, showing without meaning to, the effect her little administration had affected him. Embarrass beyond recognition, that she probably knew now he was hard as a brick; he broke away from the kiss and sat up pushing Kairi by the shoulders gently but forcefully until she was sitting too. Looking at her through hooded cerulean eyes, breathing hard, he held her by the shoulders and arm's length away from him and his straining uniform jeans.

"Kairi…" He rasp between rage breath, looking away as the sight of her red face and wet bruise lips was making it hard for him not to pull her for another round of sweet kisses, as he continue to speak, "I-I'm s-sorry…I don't know what came over me…I'll l-leave and-"

But he didn't get to finish that sentence as Kairi press her lips against his fiercely and without an ounce of reserve as she ravage his lips, making a trail of their drool slip through their lips, down Sora's chin. Parting for air and looking deeply into his eyes she gasp out of breath as he was from that kiss, "You have(pant, pant) no idea, how long I waited to do that (pant, pant). Please don't ask me to stop half way!" She cried the last part looking slightly dejected and worried that he would want to stop.

Surprise, and unable to speak he nodded bashfully as she move forward once against and continue to kiss him, more gently this time as to not startle him like before. He kept still this time only letting her kiss him, afraid he might do something reckless like before. Parting his lips again with her tongue, he couldn't help the small whimper from passing through his lips when she started to play with his tongue too. It felt so _good_, he couldn't control himself anymore. Trembling he race his hands to her face and kiss her back as fiercely and as best as he could. Kairi gasp in delight and press her body against his, making her breast flattened against his chest and her hard nipples to poke him through the cotton of her bra and their shirts.

"Ah ah!" And their when his arousal, it actually got harder than before!

Noticing the hard length poking at her lower belly, she parted from the kiss at look down. Face flush from kissing it seemed to darken at the sight of the bulge Sora was protruding. She giggled, not meaning to offend, but having that effect on the poor boy who was thinking she probably found him lacking for not being able to control his raging hormones after just a few heated kisses.

Covering his shame with his hands he tried to scout back, but she stop him, pulling him by the his blue plated tie, she planted another passionate kiss against his lips, only to part way shortly while whispering still very close to his face without letting go of his tie, "Do you really think, I would let you get away from me, with that thing swelling just for me?" Letting out a slow, sensual grin form on her darkly color pink lips, she purred out, "You got another thing coming."

Gulping whatever was left of his hesitation, he let his hands fall to his sides, letting her see what she had done to him and hoping she would soothe it as well. Looking again at the bulge in his pans, Kairi lick her lips causing his length to pulse within his pans for her even more. Placing her hand on it, she started stroke it gently but firmly seeming amaze when it started to throb against her palm.

"P-Please…Kairi…ah!" Sora could scarcely form the words as she kept touching him like that, he wanted her palms to touch his skin, not through his pans, and he wanted her to thrust her hands on his shaft, he wanted…he wanted…

"Hello? Is anyone here?" The voice of the school nurse was heard through the curtains, making both of them hold very still. "Um, hello? That's odd I was sure I heard voices here." She said pensively.

'_Oh shit!'_ Sora though panicked, _'What are we supposed to do now? If we get caught…'_ Staring back at his teacher he knew that she would probably get in trouble and probably even fired- not scratch that-she would get fired and Sora was sure as hell he didn't want that.

"K-Kairi, w-what should we-"He started to whispered, but was caught off as Kairi place a finger in front of her lips telling him silently to keep quiet. Moving her hand away from his privates (regrettably for him) and pulling the covers from the bed, she placed them on top of his lap to cover his-surprisingly- still hard and obviously visible arousal. Getting of the bed and fixing herself enough to look presentable, she opened the curtains and closing it behind as she stepped out toward the nurse who was working on ordering some medicine

"Miss. Gainsborough, nice to see you." Sora heard Kairi greet her politely.

"Miss. Pureheart!" She exclaims startled, probably not expecting her to actually be there, "What are you doing here so late? Most of the students already went home?" She asks, not really praying just asking a normal question anyone else would have asked.

"I'm here with a student, Sora Hikari. He seems to have fainted from over exertion." Her answer was made coolly and without hesitation, but he could have sworn that had been a touch of amusement in her voice.

"Oh my, that boy is always getting himself injure one way or the next." He heard the nurse chastise gently, sounding honestly worried for him, but he knew the school nurse was like that, always worrying about everyone. That's why she was the best nurse this school ever had, he even wonder what kind of guy would be her type, probably somebody moody, who needed lots of attention. He on the other hand, liked older women, with red hair and soft breast, who love to make out in school floors and infirmary rooms. He mentally chuckle darkly at his own joke, while a sweat drop was visible on his forehead.

"Yes, well Sora is a growing boy; he tends to do things that catch his fancy more often than not, even if they might not be in his best interest." She agreed back, making Sora wonder if she was referring to what they had been doing a moment ago. "Anyhow you shouldn't worry, I already tended to him and his quite up and ready to go, home" Again, he thought he heard and under tone of amusement in her voice as she said that, making him blush crimson for it as well.

"Oh, alright." She said as he heard her walk away, "Tell Sora to be more careful with his health, though. He might actually listen to you more." She said over her shoulder, probably smiling at that.

Sora just grumbled flustered, _'She didn't even know the half of it.'_ He thought tensely. Hearing the curtains part again he looked up to see Kairi's smiling face, and surprisingly it made him feel calmer somehow.

"Let's go home." She told him, softly. Nodding in agreement, he got off the bed and they both headed home.

**~.~.~.~**

Again Sora lay on his back on a bed, but this time he was completely alone and feeling right down sulky about it. After arriving home a little later than expected, he and Kairi hadn't had the chance to talk alone about what happen at the nurse office. Sure they walk together back home, but the idea of someone ease dropping on their conversation (And being quite possible in such a small island) made Sora keep his mouth shut the whole way back. He wondered if Kairi had felt the same way and if she was starting to regret what had transpired between them.

"_You have (pant, pant) no idea, how long I waited to do that (pant, pant). Please don't ask me to stop half way!"_

"_Do you really think I would let you get away from me, with that thing swelling just for me?" _

"_You got another thing coming."_

Placing his forearm over his eyes, he wasn't sure what to believe. He could still feel her breath on his face, her body press against him, even her lips moving over his as she practically arched against him. Letting out a pain grunt Sora sat up placing a hand on his-again-throbbing member. Sora was only fourteen, but as a teenager he had been getting use to his body normal reaction for this kind of want for release, unfortunately getting this kind of release was getting more and more galling since the cause of it was a hall and door away and he knew it would feel a whole lot better if she relief him herself.

'_So, why don't you go ask her smart guy?'_ His inner voice, (who he had now picture, looked like him, but with black hair and yellow eyes) sneer at him. _'You know very well, I won't.'_ Sora snapped back, already feeling on edge with sexual frustration. His inner self snicker at his pathetic state and gouge him even more as he murmur mockingly, _'What? No balls no glory little man?' _Sora growl at that and was about to retort, when he heard a knock at the door. Unable to contain his heart from bursting with hope that it might be Kairi, he ran to the door and practically yanks it open, only to have his hopes crash when he was met with his mother's bewilder face.

"I brought you cookies." She said brightly after a moment racing a plait toward his face, "I thought you seemed kind of down, so I thought this might make you feel better." She offered considerably making him groan. His body didn't need _**that**_ kind of food right now; it needed some other _**kind**_ sustainment entirely to make him feel better again. "You don't want some?" His mother gave him the puppy eyes, knowing he would not say no, after she made that face.

"Geez, mom." He complained, "Shouldn't I be the kid?" Saying this he sighed, grabbing a handful of chocolate chip cookies. Well, he may not be hungry _now_, but he sure gets hungry later. "Thanks mom, I'll eat this later." He told her with a halfhearted smile.

"Okay, honey. I'll just go give some to Kairi and be heading to bed." She told him already turning toward the hallway.

Without meaning to he suddenly reach forward and grasp his mother's arm and stop her from heading even further. Surprise his mother turn toward him and waited to see what he had stop her for.

'_Oh damn.'_ He though perspiration starting to pour at his temple. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't even know why he stopped her in the first place, he just heard Kairi's name and reacted._ 'Well, make and excuse, you idiot.' _Again, that yellow eye inner self of him commented rather annoyed at his inept way of responding after making a fool of himself.

"Um…uuh,"Was the only thing he could master and even his inner self was almost feeling pity for him. Almost. _'Smooth smart guy, very smooth.' _He drawls at him, making Sora's face heat up in annoyance. "M-Mom. W-Why don't you let me take the cookies to Kairi? That way you can go to bed early and I can ask her about the homework she gave us today. I-I didn't quite understand it." He chuckle trying to make it sound sheepish and not nervous, like he was actually feeling right now.

Tilting her face to the side his mother gave him a blank look, making him even more uneasy, thinking he might have been found out, but like always his mother just made a dense happy go-lucky face and gave him the tray of cookies with a, "Alright, honey goodnight", and headed yawning to her room.

'_Man, your mother is really dumb.'_ Inner Sora, said bluntly. Frowning Sora pointed out, that she was his mom too and to keep his mouth shut while he walk toward Kairi's room. Of course he was nervous and with each step he took even more so_, 'Maybe I should turn back.'_ He though, already feeling stiff as he stood in front of her door and not budging an inch to knock it. '_Wuss_.' Inner Sora taunted, _**again**_. Growling in irritation, Sora wonders if that guy will ever give him a break. Taking a deep breath, he raced his hand up slowly and very softly knocks her door. No response, he tried again this time with a little more force, still nothing.

"K-Kairi, it's me…" Silence, "Mom made cookies you want some?" He asks getting anxious. 'Why isn't she answering?' Getting bolder, he reach for the door knob and turning it he open the door just a crack and peek in through it to see if she was really there. Noticing a form in the bed, he poked his head more into the room and saw Kairi laying there.

'_**HOLLY MOTHER-!' **_Almost dropping the plate of cookies, Sora braced his shoulder against the side of the door and with one hand on his flush face tried to hold back the rush of blood that wanted to burst through his nose at the sight of his teacher on the bed. She was practically _**naked**_! What is she thinking sleeping like that?! The rush of blood being pulled both south and up his nose was making him dizzy an unable to think strait. Closing the door behind him, he walks toward the bed. He stopped just beside it and gaze stupidly at his almost nude teacher. She was wearing pink panties, with a thrill border on top and a small ribbon in the middle. She was laying on her back so he couldn't see the back of it, but as small as it look in the front he knew it probably didn't cover her whole ass. The top (if you could even call it that) was a mere pink bra with also a little ribbon in the middle, and a thin transparent robe stitch under it, slightly parted in the middle to show her belly button (If it needed it parted) the thin fabric only reach till her hips! Sora didn't know if to feel elated at the sight or cross after all, why would she wear such a thing? That kind of clothing was dangerous to have on when there were guys around (like him) that could just walk in her room when she was sleeping (also like him) and see her like this, so defenseless and _**FREAKING HOT**_ and want to…want to…

Taking a few steps back, while shaking his head to scatter those impure thoughts away, he place a hand over his face, and look over at Kairi again as she slept peacefully, making him wonder how could she look so innocent and so sinful at the same time. Sprawl on her back her cream color legs and thighs stretch out on the bed with her knees connected in the middle, one soft hand rested over her expose belly, the other beside her face, palm up. Ripped plump breast rising and falling with each soft breath and her hair was loose, spilling on the pillow and shoulders like red silk. And damn it if her face didn't look sinfully angelic as well. Rosy cheeks, long thick dark lashes, petal lips parted ever so slightly, so, so lovely.

Sora felt his heart clench at the sight and other parts of his anatomy, hoping for more than a view. He was not going to leave this room without touching her, at least a little bit and nothing to perverted…he hoped.

Making the decision he placed the tray of cookies silently over the nightstand beside the bed and even more quietly approach the bed. Once he thought he was close enough, he reach forward with his left hand and brushed aside the bangs on her forehead tenderly. Liking the feeling, he gently trace the curve of her face with his fingertips, then her cheek and chin, while giving her lips an intense look (And not noticing he was practically hovering over her) he trace their shape and felt their soft warm texture on his fingers, he could even feel as she breathe through them making him want to feel it on his own lips. So he did, leaning forward enough that the tip of their noses almost brush against each other, he felt the warm of her face and breath on his and he enjoyed it, wanting to stay like that all night. Not noticing as she moved, he wasn't prepare when her arm shoot up and pulled him down on the bed. Turning in her sleep on her side of the bed, she held a too surprise Sora to be embarrass, tightly against her breast and snuggle against him, while burring her face in his chocolate spikes with a happy sigh not noticing the now flustered boy barely able to breath, between her two squishy globs. He didn't know if it was the lack of oxygen, but for a second he though, if he was going to die, this would be a pretty good way to go. Trying to get his bearings back together, he wiggle his face upward trying to pull his face up, tickling Kairi in the process and making her giggle, causing him to stop, still not wanting to wake her and get beaten up for sneaking into her room and ending in her bed between her breast. She wouldn't like that, not at all. Once he was sure she was still asleep, he moved again this time more carefully; he raced his face and was finally able to breathe as his face rested on her neck. Now that he had oxygen again and could think strait, there was one more problem…

How was he going to make Kairi let go of _**him**_?!

_**Well, sorry for the long wait my friends, Christmas has been hectic this year, so I barely had time to write or take a break from too much holiday cheer. Wuh! Anyhow hope ya like this chappy too and if anything ya want to comment on just let me know, until next time!^w^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**My Red Hot Teacher**

**Chapter 4: Good Morning**

It was starting to get lighter out, _'Must be morning then.'_ Thought and exhausted bloodshot eye Sora. He hadn't slept a wink the whole night, too afraid of waking up to an angry face Kairi. This had been a very hard thing not to do when your face was resting on two mounds of bliss. Sora had had to wrap his arms tightly around himself, just so he wouldn't dare touch them, or anything else! Touching had been what got him in this awkward situation in the first place!

'_But you been thinking about touching her all night, haven't you Sora?'_ Inner Sora was back, _great just great._ _'Didn't a tell you to shut up?!' _He scolded back. Inner Sora, just chuckle annoyingly and retorted, _'You said that last night, today is a new day…and you should remember that sometimes you have a bad habit of greeting _**_up_**_ the day.'_

Sora's eyes widen, he knew what he meant. But, that couldn't be right! H-He hadn't slept last night s-so his body couldn't have reacted without him noticing, right? Freeing one hand and reaching down (Very slowly as to not wake up Kairi) he was met by an unwanted hardness in his blue boxers. Closing his eyes tightly, Sora held back the urge to moan as he rubbed it. It _huuuurt_. How long had he been this way? Squinting through slightly watery eyes, he saw only warm flawless skin and silky red locks, and he knew he had been hard all night, for being press against his teacher sexy ass body. Closing his eyes tightly again as to not see more of that creamy flesh and probably soft touchable hair, he tried to ignored his throbbing member, while also trying _really_ hard to ignore Kairi's sweet sent around him. Holding his breath, he succeeded until he couldn't hold his breath any longer and ended up coming out gasping for air, and almost waking her. Again, he felt like he couldn't _breathe, _the pressure between his legs was too much and he couldn't think strait.

'_M-Maybe if I r-rub it a c-couple o-of times, it'll get better.'_ He assures himself and starts a steady, but urgent administration to his swollen member. Sora immediately felt the pressure building and started to rub faster and harder, not noticing he was starting to sweat and breathing more rapidly till he was panting hot breathes against the hollow on Kairi's neck. Her sent seemed stronger there, it was intoxicating. Sora was thinking even less coherently when he use his other hand to cup his sack and squeeze them _hard_ wanting to come so badly. Already beyond though he bury his face between Kairi's breast and licked her there, earning delicious moan from the red headed female still embracing him, and it _seemed_ still deeply asleep. _'Delicious just like her breast.'_ Sora thought feverishly, still playing with himself through the fabric of his boxers. As he continued to lick up her cleavage, Sora stopped and sucks, on the upper swell of one of her breast successfully leaving shining wet mark that said _Sora was here_, it was then that Kairi suddenly shifted. Tangling her fingers with one hand in his spiky brown locks, while dropping the other from his back to his bum, she pulled them closer. Sora yelp of surprise came out as a groan of desire as Kairi, drew their lower regions flush together with her hand still firmly placed on his rear. He move his hands from in between them and slowly raise them up from under her transparent shift, caressing with coleus sweaty palms up her tummy, her ribs and reaching just beneath her bra cover breast , he stopped. Waiting a few breathes and a too fast heartbeat he grasped them and squeezes the soft yielding flesh trough the pink fabric.

"Ah, Ahhh!" Kairi cried out in bliss undulating against him, and finally breaking him. It had felt too good when her heat had push against his swollen shaft, and the broken way her voice had sounded as he held her breast made him come with a vengeance, only being able to muffle his cries of release in between Kairi's soft, warm bosom. Shuddering in the aftermath of what he would call the most embarrassing amazingly spectacular moment of his life, some semblance came back to his mind and he went dead still. There was no way after all that groping and moaning that she could still be asleep. Glancing up, slowly and very, _very_ reluctantly, he was met by a pair of deep dark hooded violet eyes staring right at him from a flush face. Sora was sure she was red from both embarrassment and anger for what he had done while she was asleep, (and for what he was still doing since he still unknowingly hadn't let go of her breast) but before he could start stuttering apologizes she moan as she thrust her hips against his. He choke on his own moan as he felt a soon to be erection coming, making him blush till his ears where red from his newly found stamina.

"Sora...You feel so gooood!" She wails as she kept rhythmically grinding their bodies' together, perspiration already evident in their heated skin. Sora didn't know what to make of this and frankly he was feeling way too good to care at that moment. Lowering her face toward his Kairi planted a wet hot kiss on Sora's lips, reaching his tongue with hers mating them making dribble form on their mouths and drip down the side of their lips stickily.

Moaning against their intertwine lips, Sora let Kairi push him on his back as she straddle him again, just like she did yesterday in the infirmary in school. Only this time there was nobody to interrupt them. Slipping her hands beneath his white t-shirt sensually, while she nip and suck on his lower lip, was when they heard a knock, but it wasn't on Kairi's door.

"Sora honey time for school. Are you up yet?" Nora's voice reverberated through the hall. "Sora come on get up or you'll be" There was the creaking of the door being open, "late…"

They both knew why she had gone quiet, he wasn't in his room and the bed probably looks like he left it last night, unused. What would his mother think of this?

"Hmm? Did Sora leave early today?" Sora tipped his head back in disbelief.

'_Seriously, my mom should go to a psychiatrist.'_ He thought pessimistically with a twitchy force smile.

"Oh well, guess I don't have to make his breakfast today." Finally saying this, she headed down stairs. Sora imagined her smiling the whole time too, he sighed.

Looking back up, he blink noticing Kairi still on top of him her arms on either side of his face watching him. Sora blush crimson; both at her intent gaze and their still very intimate position.

"Now, now Sora, don't tell me you're starting to get embarrass after the stun you just pull when you thought I was still sleeping, hmm?" She reminded him, with teasing glint on her eyes. Sora just turned redder and stuttered.

"B-But K-Kairi, I-I didn't mean too! I'm s-sorry!-"

He was cut off as she place a finger on his parted lips and smile sweetly at him, while leaning forward till their foreheads touch and whispered, "You dummy, you don't have to apologize I was only teasing you." She pecks his nose and pulls away, but not before saying something to make Sora do a double take.

"W-What!? Kairi, what did you just say?" He asks sitting up on the bed as she saunter off and around the bed to her closet. Getting slightly sidetracked as he watched her in all her almost nude glory, he almost didn't catch her words as she answered his question, while getting some clothes from the closet.

"I said that's what lovers do, they tease each other." She said it so matter-of-factually that he could do only, but gape at her. She just called them _lovers_ and she didn't seem the list bit awkward or embarrass about it!?

"L-Lovers?! W-We're Kairi! I mean we can't be l-love…well that! I mean is not that I wouldn't like to be, b-but you're my teacher! And your _way_ older than me! And, and, and…" Okay maybe saying whatever pops into his head wasn't such a good idea, because the moment he said older, she turned around looking for the first time (at least in front of him) very angry, that or deeply offended. He was toast.

Dropping the clothes she was holding to the floor and marching right beside the bed she place her hands on her hips and bent forward to the same eye level as him, though making her breast grasp level too was really not making this easy for him especially if he might need all his focus to not say something he might regret, again. _'Good luck with that.'_ Inner self not, helping.

"So you don't want to be lovers because I'm older then you?" She definitely sounded angry and offended. "Fine then, if you don't want to be my lover I guess I'll just have to find somebody else, maybe someone _my_ age." She huff and turn away briskly, when he stopped her by the wrist.

"No! I-I mean…"She didn't turn around to look at him and that made him speak without pacing his words and rushing through them not giving any thought to what he was saying, again. "I mean, I want to be Kairi's lover! I really do! I just…didn't think I was good enough to be." Whispering the last part, Sora wonder what had, just come out of his mouth. He just practically confessed to his teacher! But didn't she kind of confess to him too? She told him they were lovers does that count? Before he could really think deeply about it Kairi's arms wrapped around him and pull him closer to the now familiar warmth of her chest.

"Sora, you really are a dummy." She smiles lovingly as she said this.

"Kairi?" He wasn't sure what she meant by that, but before he could ask she answered.

"You're a dummy, for thinking like that Sora. Of course you're enough to be my lover…because there's nobody else I rather be with then with you." As she told him this she press her lips to his spiky haired covered head and smiled at the cute boy sent he stilled carried, wondering how long it will last that way. _'You have grown so much since the last time I saw you, Sora. How long do I have till this part of you grows away too?'_ She thought, slightly melancholic at the idea of watching this stage of his adolescences disappear into another older version of the Sora she use to know. She had grown so fun of this one too, but she knew she would love the next one just as much as the one before.

"D-Do you mean it?" The unsure almost shy questioned of the boy-no not boy-but of the growing you man snap her out of her thoughts, making her glance downward and the familiar wide eye cerulean orbs and redden face. She loved to see him so flustered, just as much as she loved teasing him, but this time she just wanted to make sure he knew she was serious. Kairi had hope-rather than plan, because she knew she probably wouldn't had lasted that long-to wait till Sora was old enough, so they could be together like this, but the more time pass the more she wanted to see her spiky brown headed, blue eye, lazy bum childhood sweetheart. It had hurt a lot when he didn't remember her and their past together, but at least he seemed to remember her again.

"Yes, after all I have been waiting for a very long time to be with you again, Sora." She told him honestly, hoping he really did remember, at least a little about them. He didn't say anything at first, just stare at her blankly like if he was completely lost for words or maybe his generally simple minded brain had had too much stimulation given to it and had literally crash down on him. Not surprise by Sora's reactions and lack of words when it came to this kinds of situations, she decided it be best to snap him out of his stupor and remind him he still had to go to school today. Even after what had transpired between them this morning that still didn't give him the right to ditch school and-

Before she could even finish that thought, Sora had pull her down on the bed with him making her land sprawl on top him. His feet dangling on the edge of the bed while hers, well one of her legs was kind of hitch on the side of one of Sora's calves, while the other stretch between their legs pass the edge of the bed almost touching the floor. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she stare down at him surprise and with a very cute blush on her face. Sora grin his trade mark goofy grin and started to ask as he held her waist tightly with his arms, "Does that mean you're my girlfriend and I get to keep you all to myself?"

Kairi blink surprise speechless for a moment then smile a dazzling smile, almost taking his breath away as she nodded in answer still carrying that cute pinkish glow in her cheeks as she said, "Yes, but being lovers is more serious than just being boyfriend and girlfriend, Sora. And we have to keep it a secret…at least until you graduate from high school, understand?"

Giving him a question look to see if he knew what he was getting himself into, Sora knew she was also giving him a choice to drop the whole thing and just forget this ever happen. _Yeah_ _right_, like if he ever let this chance pass by, getting to date and do all sorts of fun stuff like this with his hot teacher, he could definitely keep his mouth shut about it all the time she wanted him to as long as he got her all to himself it was fine with him!

Nodding eagerly in answer to her voice and silent question, he was rewarded with both a smile and an adorable giggle from the red headed goddess on top of him. As she peck him on the lips (and loving the feeling of her doing so) she gave him sort of stern look though it was kind of ruin as she kept smiling down at him and said, "Now, Sora even though I'm your girlfriend and lover that does not mean I won't still treat you like a student when I have to, so please try to behave and pay attention in class okay?"

Noting that even through her gentle smile she was being serious, he agree to _try_ and behave and pay attention to class-noted the word _try_-he wasn't going to lie to himself, he knew he would get distracted one way or another. His English teacher being his girlfriend a mayor part of it, but also the thought of the other students ogling her and him not being able to say, or do anything would also cause him a lot of distractions and maybe a few not so well behave moments.

Guessing where his thought where leading him, Kairi decided to ease his mind and scotching off of him to rest on her side she grasp him to her and rested her cheek at the side of his head, lips close to his ear she whispered, soothingly, "Don't worry so much, love. You know no matter what happens, I'm yours and yours alone."

Sora, shivered at her words. He liked the sound of that, he liked it _a lot_.

~.~.~.~

Getting out of bed that day had been the hardest time and thing he had ever done in his you teenage life! He had been so content just cuddling with Kairi in her bed, so much so, they had practically forgotten it was still a school day causing them both to rush through getting up, dressing (sadly skipping breakfast) and both arriving a few good ten minutes late to class. Make that, him twelve minutes late and Kairi ten, as Sora had to come in after her so nobody would know about them living together and cause gossip. After all if the students knew they live under the same roof and talk about it, rumors would start and they may reach a point where they might say something that might be hitting home to closely. Like them dating.

Luckily Professor Demyx had been kind enough to not report Kairi or him to the principal for their tardiness today. He was still gracious to Kairi for helping him keep his job as her new assistance, if there was ever a time when she is absent or late he'll be there to substitute her, if not he could help her with extra work and with things she might need him to assist her with. Yesterday, she had told him to take the day of as he was still in shock from almost ending jobless and she decided he needed the time to calm his frigid nerves. He seemed a lot better today and that made her happy to see him in such high spirits. Giving her the list of the students that came to class today-it seemed everybody was present-he left her alone to continue giving the class and took the opportunity that Miss Pureheart didn't need him today to practice playing his new electric guitar (that he decided to bring conveniently today just in case) at the momentarily not use music room. He knew he wouldn't get caught there by Principal Xemnas-he never went there-and the students and his new employer wouldn't tattle on him.

Sora, was half paying attention to the class, the other half was in a sort of day dream about his new favorite teacher and lover as she gave class in a very short plated miniskirt and tight long sleeves white shirt, with frills in the top front of it. Black stocking adorn her shapely legs till her mid thigh, with sexy black hills on her feet too. Her hair would be style in that messy bun he liked so much and she would be wearing her reading glasses, as she gave him secret glances from under them, telling him to be a good boy until class was over and she would give him a reward. Okay, so maybe he was way to deep in fantasy land to notice as the real, normal and properly dress Kairi was giving him the 'Are you paying attention?' look as she let another student continue the paragraph she had been reading from their books to the class for the last past five minutes and the one Sora was not paying attention to as he looked dazedly forward, with a happy lost expression in his glaze eyes. She mentally sighed, afraid of that. Knowing she would have to talk it with Sora about the importance of trying to show more responsibility in class and not only hers. The idea of Sora failing his classes because he was too distracted with their new relationship, made Kairi's inside clench with apprehension. She would try to help him as much as she could with this and even give him tutoring if that's what was needed. Resolve she continue with the class, not noticing she was being watch by someone outside the classroom.

~.~.~.~

As the bell started to rang for next period, Kairi reminded the class to do their assignments about the reading material in class. When the class room was finally empty, she started to organizes some papers on her desk for the next class she was supposed to give when Sora's arms hug her from behind both startling her to almost drop the papers she was holding and making her blush. Sora was really getting to be more assertive around her and that was making her feel a little flustered. It wasn't because she didn't like him being this way; it was actually because she _liked_ _it_ _a_ _lot_ that he was acting this was around her now that was making her so edgy. When Sora had been more unsure and timid, it had been easier for her to maintain control of the situation, but not anymore. He was more confident and direct with his feelings, and she could get addicted to him, and if they wanted to keep this relationship a secret she needed to be more in control of her emotions.

Taking a deep breath Kairi place the papers on the desk and pulled away from Sora's loving embrace. As she turn to his confuse expression, she tried to look professional as she spoke, "Sora we cannot do this here anymore, last time we almost got caught and I do not wish for neither of us to get in trouble, you understand?" Saying this in a monotone voice, she had the distinct feeling that something was amiss. Gazing more closely at Sora's expression she could see a glint of disappointment in his deep blue eyes and that made her revere back in shock. Did she say something wrong? Without any thought her hand reached for his face but he brushed it away making her starts back in surprise.

Looking away from her he said in a low hollow voice, "Don't worry I understand. I won't bother you here anymore." Getting ready to turn and walk away he didn't see the hurt in Kairi's eyes before she let her bangs fall in her eyes and placing her clench hand to her chest she spoke.

"Your wrong," He stopped mid step as she continue to speak, but kept his profile from her. "You don't bother me, but I can't have you close to me like this here, Sora…because…I want you so bad right now. I don't think I'll be able to resit not kissing you or touching you at any moment your near me."

Saying this made Sora finally react, and turning around wide eye and reddening fast he open his mouth and nothing came out, he tried again and still nothing came out. Kairi was looking at him with a pain expression in her face, couple with tinted pink cheeks and longing glances at his direction made him out of breath and nothing to say it seems since _nothing_ came out no matter how many times his lips parted all that came out was air. And here he was feeling all sulky because he thought she didn't want to be around him in school and he understood, but also felt wounded thinking maybe she didn't like him as much as he did her to just risk it a little and be together, he'd been wrong. The way she was looking at him right now and her words prove that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, but was afraid to get found out and not be able to be with him at all. And now he felt guilty, he shouldn't have gotten so upset about it, she was only trying to do what was best.

"Sorry…"He was finally able to say, turning his face in regret for acting so immature. Suddenly he felt a warm body collide against his and embrace him tightly. Hugging one arm around his shoulder, the other around his head, Kairi rested her cheek on top of his spiky hair and smiled widely with relief that he wasn't mad anymore. Sora was still blushing, but glad that she was happy again and having her hug him like this sure made him feel _a lot_ better too!

Hearing someone clear their voice, made them wrench away quickly both turning in apprehension toward the person who caught them embracing in the class room. Standing inside pass the classroom door was a long hair silver hair man, with aquamarine green eyes, though it was hard to tell since his bangs were too long and cover them. He was stall and brownie in a lean way and the expensive tailor black and red button up shirt and suite made him look even more so. Sora, didn't know why, but already looking at him, this guy made him uneasy and even more so as Kairi gave a shock gasp and whispered what he assume to be the man's name.

"Riku…W-What are you doing here?" She ask seeming very nervous, which cause Sora to look at her questionably, but she didn't look at him her eyes were glued to the silver hair man or as she called him, Riku.

"Well, Kairi is nice to see you too." He said and chuckle at her now flustered expression, while Sora just wanted nothing better than to knock that smile out of his face.

"It's nice to see you Riku, but can you answer my question now please." Kairi was now looking more like herself, a steady look in her eyes. Sora was really lost now, who was this guy? Or more importantly who was this guy to Kairi and how did they know each other?

"I prefer if we talk this privately are you busy right now?" He asks not even bothering to look at Sora. It was like he was not even there to the man and that made Sora's blood boiled. Ready to say something to the upturn jerk, he was cut off as Kairi answered.

"No, my next class in not until third period and my student was heading to his next class weren't you?" She asked him and Sora was left again speechless staring at her as she practically dismissing him in front of this ass. Why? Why didn't she just send this guy away instead of him? Could it be that maybe she really wanted to be alone with this Riku guy. No! Sora was not going let himself think like that about Kairi, he already jumped to conclusion a few minutes ago, and he was not doing that again.

Nodding up at her he grabbed his backpack and headed out the classroom, not before giving mister suave a good dirty look as he pass him. Once Sora was out of ease drop, Riku relax more. Sitting at the edge of Kairi's desk he stared at her through lower lashes and spoke in a deep voice. "You look well, Kairi. I believe the country side really does complement you."

"Stop dawdling around Riku, why did you come here?" She asked more forcefully this time.

Riku tsk her, making her irritated. Getting up from the desk he move closer to her, making her step back for each step he took forward. "Riku I mean it, what are you doing here and what do you want?" She tried to sound strong, but her actions were showing otherwise.

He kept moving forward as he answered, "Well, sweet Kairi the answer to both question is very simple, and I bet you know what it is." Kairi's back hit the wall next to the glass window, she tried to move away, but Riku had already corner her with his forearms resting against the wall in each side of her face. Lowering his face beside hers, enough that his lips where mere inches from brushing against her ear he said in a husky voice, "It's because of you, Kairi. I came here to take you back with me."

Kairi's eyes widen, fear and anguish settling themselves heavy in her heart. _'No…not now.'_ She wanted to sob. _'We just found each other. Please, I don't want to be separated from Sora again!' _Pushing him away, Kairi ran out of the classroom and away from the man she had never wanted to see again in her life!

Gazing at spot she had been before she left, Riku smiled chilling. "So you want to play it hard, huh Kairi? Don't worry we'll play it hard." Straitening, and fixing up his suite, he comes his hair back with his fingertips and stares around the room, noting one of the seats in particular. 'Sora was it? Bet you'll be useful for my plans.' With that in mind the man with the dark aura left the same way he came, but knowing he be back to take what he came here for.

**_Aww, and just when everything was starting to get good for Sora, oh well. Like it, not like leave a comment and tell me, if anything keep checking out for the next chapter and find out what this new development and character would cause the story. Also more new character a few discoveries and the secret to a pass better left buried. See ya next time!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**My Red Hot Teacher**

**Chapter 5: I Love You (Part 1)**

_'This day couldn't have been any longer.'_ Where the thoughts of a boy who was more than a little irritated, as he walk (stumps) back home. The idea of getting back to his house hadn't sounded this appealing before, then again he had a very good reason to want to get back home soon. Thinking about it, made him speed up his step a bit. "Man I can't believe I forgot my skate board today." He grumbled as he was practically jogging right now. _'Then again, I was pretty distracted this morning…'_ He thought to himself, a bit sheepishly with a slight blush on his face and even a small smile almost gracing his lips, but turn sower again when he remember the rest of that morning. _'Who the hell was that Riku guy anyway? And since when do they know each other?'_ The more Sora thought about it the more questions just kept popping in his head.

Already he could see his home and he couldn't be more thrilled and more nervous. Hoping that everything was as it should be and that Kairi would be there waiting for him, Sora ran that last bit and got there in record time.

"Mom! Kairi! I'm home!" He called, but nobody answer, getting a little anxious he tried again, but like before no answer. Already uneasy he drop his backpack were he stood pass the open door and dash upstairs, first heading toward Kairi's room and obviously not finding anyone when he open the door, though he had hope otherwise. Opening his mother room next was the same, empty. Sighing he headed downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat, he was hungry. Opening the refrigerator without really looking at it he check for anything good to at least much on and again obviously there was nothing good just some already bad fruit and veggies and milk. Taking the milk and closing the refrigerator door he drank from the cartridge and as soon as he did, he spit it out.

"OH YUCK! What the-?!" Looking at the expiration date he notice it was three days past its do. Giving an annoyed sigh, he went to throw the bad milk in the trash and take it out (since it was already full) and headed outside not noticing a letter on the fringe door, to distracted with his thoughts-plus still hungry-opening the back door as he headed out the tropical wind blew the note to the floor in front of the open door he had left through. Going around the backyard to the wooden gate, he headed to the front of the house and placed the trash where it would get taken away in the morning. Giving another tired sighed; he tipped his head back toward the sky and gaze at it. Already it was getting dark and some starts where already showing up. He wondered if maybe the starts could be other worlds instead of just balls of gas floating up in space, then he could go explore them and have lots of adventures, he could even take Kairi with him and it be just them having the time of their lives! No school, no responsibilities, no people to hide their relationship from, only him and Kairi together, just the two of them.

_'Just the two of us…_' Sora blinked and wonders why that suddenly sounded so familiar. Trying to think back he didn't notice the strange figure headed his way, it didn't seem to notice him at first, but as it did it slowly made its way toward him, racing a hand to touch him. As it place it on his shoulder it startle him, making Sora gasped slightly in surprise and almost back away when he notices who it was. "K-Kairi?" He said almost wide eye. She looked tired, her hair was actually loose reaching her lower back, she was wearing a dark wine color coat (which she had brought that morning just in case it got cold) it was a tropical island and the temperature was always either humid and warm or just plain warm, but at a night like this the air seemed to get a little chilly so it had been a good idea that she brought it. Still looking at her, he got worried, usually she was so energetic and happy, right now she was smiling at him, but even her smile seemed a little strain, like if she had to force herself to smile, he didn't like that.

Frowning he position himself in front of her making Kairi drop her hand from his shoulder and looked up-since she was taller than him-and asked, "Kairi, what's wrong? Why did you get home so late?" She didn't say anything just kept looking at him with an unreadable expression, so he continue to speak instead, "I didn't see you at school all day and when I went to look for you after school was over you weren't in your class room either. I thought you left early and headed back home without me or something." He said looking down at the last part, because admittedly or not he had felt a little hurt that she hadn't at least told him she would be leave early, but apparently she hadn't since she just gotten back home now. Causing more question to wonder through Sora's mind instead of less.

A long silence fell after that and Sora didn't know what else to say when suddenly he felt Kairi's fingers gently race his chin up so he would look at her again. She gave him another smile, which looked less strain then the one before.

"I'm sorry, Sora…I…I didn't mean to upset you or get you worried about me." She told him slowly, but honestly. Dropping her hand, and placing it in front of her over her other hand, Kairi bowed her head and looked at the ground away from him as she continued to speak. "Today was a little busy at school and I had a lot of papers do to this afternoon, I was a little behind schedule." Saying this she gave a tired sigh and Sora again was reminded that she was an adult, with responsibilities and a career to support herself with. He on the other hand was still just a kid; all he did was goof off most of the time and not really care what might the future bring. He always liked to think it was because he prefers to live in the present, but maybe he was just being too laid back…

Reaching forward with his hands, he grasp hers, making Kairi looked up in surprise. He was blushing of course, but had a serious face, making her wonder what was going through that boy's head.

"I-I understand…You don't have to apologize for having to work…I should. For being so sulky, because I want you to be with me all the time and I know that isn't right, I'm sorry." He apologize and looked away ashamed at his childish behavior, not noticing as Kairi eyes widen then soften and misted as a slight pinkish hue cover her cheeks and nose. All at once she embraces him and bury her face in his chocolate spikes as little sobs escapes her. Sora was too surprise at first to react, but as he notice her slightly trembling body holding him tightly all he could do was hug her back.

"Sora..." She gasps his name between sobs. "Sora, Sora, Sora…" Holding him even tighter she whispered, "I love you." Now it was time for Sora's eyes to widen. Since the time he saw her again, till now Kairi had never told him she loved him, sure she had shown her affection toward him, but never really said it **_out loud_** that she loved him.

She loved him, she said it…Oh shit!** _She loved him, she said it! _**As Sora blush so hard his ears warmed, he closed his eyes tightly and hugs her just as tight as he mumble something against her collarbone. Kairi who had calm down a bit, blink slightly, her eyes still dewy as she parted away from him to look at his face. It was really red and he seemed to avoid looking at her in the eye. Tilting her head a little she asked, "Sora, what did you just say?"

If possible his face turn redder and he stood quiet for a while, then just suddenly started stuttering things she couldn't understand. "Well…you know…me-I really…well you know…I…ah…you!" Kairi just blink at that, but then just smile at his totally flustered face, plus him stuttering like that just made her want to kiss him so much, so she did. Silencing whatever else he could had said, she press her lips to his tenderly, her hands just as gently grasp his face. It was sweet kiss, one that show what Kairi had told him before, her love for him. That's what this kiss meant, pure and unselfish warm love. Sora's eyes wide at first slowly close, his arms wrapped around her waist as he kiss her back with just as much warmth and love as she did, to show what he couldn't say with words.

_'I love you Kairi…So much, I can't think strait sometimes, I can't breathe just wondering if you might not feel the same as I do or even you might…stop loving me.'_ These thoughts made him unease, almost to the point of panic. What if Kairi stop loving him? What if she discovers he wasn't good enough for her; what then? Arms tightening around her, he bit her lower lip hard enough to make her gasp, taking it as an advantage he plunge his tongue in her warm mouth and made their tongues battle for dominance, he would win it. He will, prove he was good enough, so Kairi will never stop loving him, because he knew **_he_ **will never stop loving her.

Letting out a moan Kairi submitted and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, they deepened the kiss. Tipping his head to the side, Sora explore more deeply into her sweet, moist, cavern; earning another delicious moan and a shiver from the red headed beauty in his arms. Kairi was so happy, and Sora's kissing was really improving! It felt really good, so much so she didn't know how much she could take of this; her legs were starting to feel like jelly.

"Sora," Again she gasps out of breath as she parted from his now kiss bruise lips, both breathing unevenly, as puff of mist mingle between their parted lips as they did. As they stair deeply into each others eyes they could see the desire, and need there, but here wasn't the place for that. "L-Let's go inside." She was able to say, though slightly daze from want.

Nodding in agreement, Sora fallowed behind while Kairi led him by the hand inside the house and up the stairs, but before they made it all the way up they heard Nora's voice call from the door, "Sora, Kairi, oh thank goodness! Can you help me with the groceries bags please? They're **_so heavy_**." Nora made a face as she said the last part, though neither of them saw it, since they weren't looking at her at that moment. Their faces were so _**red** _and their hearts thump so hard against their chest, they needed a few seconds to catch their breaths, so when they turn around to face Nora, they were more or less compose; still blushing and a little sweaty from nerves, but were able to plaster fake smiles on their faces and help Nora with the groceries.

~.~.~.~

He wanted to die, he wanted to die, he wanted to die, and that was the mantra Sora kept repeating in his mind as he help his mother with unpacking the groceries and putting them away. It seemed that his mother had left a note (which was found discarded on the floor) saying _"Going to buy groceries, will be back soon~" _

Sora's face heated even more and slowly steam seemed to come out of his head , brown spiky locks covering his eyes, he wonder what if his mother had caught them a few minutes later up the stairs, maybe in his or Kairi's room? He sweat drop at the image, not even caring which room they were caught in, just that he was happy they hadn't been that far into each other when his mother got back home.

Nora looked back at her son's slouch, but stiff posture, while he help put the groceries away, and wonder what was wrong with him. Putting her forefinger on her chin, she looked upward and tried to think back to this morning and then when she came back and found nothing odd, only Kairi walking her son to school and them going upstairs. _'Nope, nothing odd their either.'_ Not finding anything, she decided to ask Sora instead what was wrong. "Sora, sweetie, you seem kind of tense is everything all right?"

If possible he seem to tense up even more. Slowly glancing back, Sora just gave her a kinda crooked smile, though he look sweaty too-odd since it wasn't warm tonight-he scratch the back of his head sheepishly and stutter, "M-Mom, I'm f-fine. J-Just a little tired from the long day t-that's all." Then hurriedly, he started putting the food away, finished, said his goodnight and headed up stairs.

"Wait! What about-" She heard his door slam shut, "diner?" Nora heard the shower running and figures he wasn't hungry and shrugs. "Too bad, I even went all the way to buy food for dinner tonight, and even Kairi the poor dear, she said she wasn't feeling so well and went to bed early." Placing a hand on her cheek, the other holding up her elbow, she tense. "Oh dear, I hope is not contagious." Fussing at the thought, she decided to make herself a batch of warm milk and cookies and tiptoe back to her room, where after she finished her snack and liquid, she was out like a light.

~.~.~.~

Once he heard his mother's room door close, Sora sneak out his room and head down the hallway to Kairi's. A little nervous, he wiped his sweaty hands on the side of his red boxes, before he knock quietly against the door. Looking down at his ankle long white sucks cladded feet he waited for a reply, though he felt a little silly, wearing only his red boxers, white plain shirt and sucks outside of Kairi's bedroom, but he also couldn't help the thrill when he heard her voice, to come in. Again, he quietly opened the door and looked inside, only to blink in surprise at what he saw there. Instead of the Kairi, clad in sexy pink lingerie he had been imagining-and secretly hoping-she was actually sitting on a wooden chair, next to an also wooden desk, wearing a long sleeve pink sweater and light blue short sweat pans with two little pink hearts on the side and white short sucks like him. She was also waring her baby pink glasses and her hair was loose, giving her a look of either senior high school-er or college prep, and he didn't know why, but that look just made him want to hold her and kiss her again.

_'S-So cute!'_ His mind almost squealed, but his body just staid frozen at the door, face steaming gaze locked on her. Kairi tipped her face forward, one hand slightly curl close to her lips and giggles, also very cutely. Sora's face burn, _'Is she trying to kill us!?_' Sora's inner black hair self, protested also seeming be flustered by her cuteness and for once, Sora agreed with him.

"Well? Are you coming in, or are you going to stand there ogling me all night?" If he had his way…yes. Startle and still flustered, he hurried inside, and a little too roughly closed the door, making it slammed. They both wince, and with a slight smile she said teasingly, "Geez, Sora I just wanted you to come in, not to come in a break the door all together." She laugh, and he flush.

Once her laughter had subside, Sora notice as her gaze linger at the desk and notice the stack of paper there, which explain what she was still doing awake and was wearing her reading glasses. Papers from work, he guesses and wonders if he came in a bad time. "Guess you really did have a lot of work today huh? N-Not that I doubted you did, j-just saying." He said awkwardly and looked away, scratching the back of his head. Snapping out of her focus thoughts, she looked back at him and smile a little embarrass.

"Oh…yeah, I was actually revising the class material for tomorrow and the assignment too of course…" She trailed off. Kairi, had to admit it was awkward for her to speak about her job to Sora, it made her feel old, next to him-which she was-older, not old and the thought did make her self-conscious around him, at least a little.

"The assignment?" Sora, asked dumbly. Kairi looked at him and nodded, trying to act more cherry so he wouldn't notice what she had been thinking.

"Yes, the one I gave this morning…" She then stopped and looked at him suspiciously, "You didn't forget to do it, did you Sora?" She asked, voice chiding.

"I, ah…um…hee-hee…." Sora, just sweat drop and scratch the back of his head, again with a sheepish smile. Kairi sighed, as her eyes close eyebrows crease, but snorted and smile back looking at him, because he was still the same Sora she remembered, at least in this part.

"The come over here you lazy bum, I'll help you with it." She told him with a bright smile and for a moment he saw the old Kairi, from his memories in her mature, but still so young features. His heart seem to have skip a beat and he wonder if she knew what she did to him, because even now he still felt the same feelings he did back when they were both younger.

_'Or maybe,'_ He thought as he went to sit beside her, while she kept her gentle smile and helped him with his homework. _'I feel, even more then before…'_

~.~.~.~

After an hour or so they finish, with the work. Stretching and giving a big yawn Sora sighed, "There, finally done."

Kairi, just smile and let out a hum in contentment at seeing Sora finally able to relax. Glancing back at the old little light blue bell alarm clock on her night stand, she notice it was almost eleven and tomorrow they had to wake up early for school. _'Don't want to be late like this morning.'_

"Sora, it's late, since we're done here, you can go to bed, okay?" She told him softly as she got up, and put the papers away. Sora blink, confuse for a moment, then comprehension sunk in and he redden again.

Nodding, he let of a soft "O-Okay" and got up. Finishing putting away the papers, Kairi was alerted as she heard squeaking coming from her bed. Turning around toward the sound she was surprise and more than a little confuse at why Sora was getting under the covers of **_her_ **bed. Already reaching for the covers and placing it over his body he heard Kairi ask, "Um, Sora? What are you doing in my bed?"

Blinking a couple of time, then glancing toward her, he saw as Kairi stood now close to the bed with her arms behind her back, body slightly bent forward almost eye level to him and head tilted to the side, making part of her hair spill over her right shoulder and looked at him with inquisitive look. Blinking again, getting a little lost there again, he spoke feeling a little unsure now. "I was…going to bed?" He seemed more to ask then say.

Brows arching, it was Kairi's turn to blink in surprise, but slowly her surprise broke with laughter as she finally understood what he was doing and why. Still laughing, she said, "Sora! (Giggle) I meant to go to bed in your own room!" She laughs even harder at Sora's dumfounded expression.

Feeling stupid for confusing what she meant, he redden from embarrassment and was about to get up and leave before he did something else to shame himself when Kairi push him back on the bed, holding him still by the wrists one each side of his head as she hovered over him. "Silly, Sora did you get confuse because you understood me wrong or…" freeing one of his wrist she place her index finger on her full pink lips and made teasing suggestive face, as she said leisurely, "Did you just hear what you wanted to hear?"

Turning ten shades of red, Sora was shut silent, not knowing what to say to that, making Kairi smile a cute smile at how easily he got tease. She bent forward seeming like she was going to kiss him, so Sora close his eyes tightly waiting for the kiss and instead felt a slight knock on his head and open one eye in a small wince, when he notice Kairi bopped him in the forehead with hers. Opening both eyes he could watched clearly into her violet eyes, he could see mischief and mirth playing there, but he could also see her care for him and that other warm and happy feeling, that made him all warm and happy too, just knowing that it was directed to him and only him.

"I guess you can stay with me tonight." She told him as she pull away, sitting on the edge of the bed and pointed with one finger close to his face making a mocking serious face, as she told him, "But no, funny business okay?"

Sora just nodded furiously, face still tinted pink. Giving a half smile Kairi put her reading glasses on the night stand and went to turn off the light. Once the light was out it was almost pitch black on the room, except for the window, the pail peach curtains had already been pull close, but the light from the half-moon seemed to still shine through them. As he felt the bed sink from the side, Sora felt a little nervous. Even though she said no funny business, maybe she had been really just joking and maybe they were gonna…they were gonna…

Getting even more flustered, Sora didn't move and inch as he felt Kairi get under the covers with him. Inner dark hair Sora kept yelling at him to _'Be a man!'_ and _'Hurry up and make a move already!'_ but he just couldn't find the courage to _**move** _even if wanted too, which he really did.

"Sora?" He heard her call him. She was right in front of him, but he could mostly see shadows of her face by the shield light of the moon and her dark silhouette, but he knew she was staring at him; just as he was staring at her. "Sora, are you nervous?" She asked, making him stiffen a little.

"N-No." He squeaks and he would have kicked himself for it if he could too. He heard her soft laughter and more shifting from her side of the bed, suddenly her arm wrapped over his shoulder, while her other hand grasp his hand and entwine their fingers together between their faces. Sora was surprise and first and flustered, but as he felt Kairi pulled them closer together their faces inches away sharing one pillow, holding hands, his nervousness turn into a sense of that warm happiness from before. He never felt this content before; it was almost as if they belong together like that, like being whole again. As their legs also entwining, Sora felt so cozy and warm he got drowsy and slowly started closing his eyes, Kairi-who's eyes had adjusted to the dark-notice this and smile, a tired smile, but before she fell asleep too, she kiss Sora tenderly on the forehead and lay back close to him as before and already feeling the oblivion of sleep consume her, she whispered in her sleep four more words, and felt into slumber. "Sora, I love you."

~.~.~.~

"_Sora, let's make a raft and go! Just the two of us!" The short cherry red headed girl, exclaim as they sat on the wooden docks looking at the sunset. _

_The little seven year old Sora looked at her with alarm, "Wha!?" _

_She let out a giggle, "Just kidding!"_

"_Geez, Kairi, you really scared me." He told her with a slight blush and pout._

"_Hmm? Why is that? I though you said you wanted to go to other places with me and have lots of adventures." She pointed out him, her voice and eyes seemed to go distant. _

_Sora glanced at her, blush seeming to darken more. "Yeah, but…J-Just the t-two of us? Won't you miss your family and home? It might get lonely." He asked her, face forward and shin facing downward. He didn't seem to notice as her eyes narrowed and moister seemed to accumulate in the corner of them. _

_Wiping it away fast, so he wouldn't see them, she plastered a smile on her face and looked at him. "No way! I have you with me so I wouldn't be lonely at all, plus…"She wrapped her arms around him, shin resting on his little spiky hair cover head and whispered, "You're my most important person Sora, so wherever you are, I know its home." _

_Sora's face warm, his small hands holding on to her arm as she hug him. It felt so nice and he was so happy, so why…Why did it feel like he wanted to cry? _

_Then suddenly the scene seems to shift, and he was running, as fast as his little short legs could carry him. His lungs where on fire and his legs where on the verge of giving out under him, but he can't stop, he has to reach them, he has to stop _**them** _from going away and taking…and taking _**her**_!_

"_Kairii!" __Sora yelled from the top of his lungs as the now speeding white car took off in a smoke of dust, getting into his eyes and lungs making them burn, as he cough raggedly but he didn't stop. Sora kept running, almost blindly as he reach forward with one hand._

"_Kairi don't leave! Aah!" __Stumbling against a rock, and out of balance his legs finally gave out, making him fall forward hitting his chin hard against the ground, arms splayed in front of him he started to sob. He felt his knees burn and his chin was starting to throb, he hiccup and wailed as he open his eyes and looked forward at the now smoldering car and whimpered, "Kairi…(sob, sob)…Don't leave!...(hiccup)."As the car finally disappears in the distance, Sora buried his face in his fist and cried out on the ground. _

"_Don't leave me alone…" He thought he heard himself sniveled, before everything went black again._

~.~.~.~

"Don't leave…" Sora whispered in his sleep a slight tear slipping down one cheek, before a gentle thumb, brush it away.

"I won't leave, its alright now. Everything's okay." Kairi whispered gently in his ear. Finally the boy relaxed in his sleep and nuzzles more into the pillow. Smiling she secure the covers around him and let him rest more, before she had to wake him for school. Moving slowly off the bed, she headed to get her clothes and start getting ready for the day.

Sora awoke a few minutes later, stretching he glances around noticing he was alone in the room. He had expected to awake in Kairi's arms like last time, but it seemed she had gotten up early and left, or so he thought.

"Good morning!" Kairi's cheery voice called from the door, making him glance her way. She was poking her head from the door, with a big smile, he smile in return. "Sora, you better hurry up and get ready for school." She chirps.

"Oh," He drones rubbing one eye, with his fist still a little drowsy.

"I made you breakfast, is in the microwave, so I'll leave early and I'll see you at school, bye!" Kairi said, giving him a wave and headed downs stairs. Sora's eyes pop a little as he let out a confuse sound and scrambled out of the bed and runs to catch her on the stairs.

"W-Wait! Kairi…!" He calls from the top of the stairs as she reach the door, she turn her head up to him with an expectant glance. _'Man, she's fast.'_ He thought slightly sidetracked, but shook it off. "Um, aren't you gonna wait for me?" He asked and wonder if that had been a good idea, to ask. It sounded kinda childish now that he thought about it, but it had been on a whim that he did it. He had felt for just that moment a strong sense of unease, almost like he was going to lose something important again, but that couldn't had been right, could it?

Kairi turn around fully and gave him a dazzling smile, making him feel a little lightheaded and dopey for a moment, almost not noticing as she spoke, "I'm afraid is better this way, since we don't want to cause suspicion in school. After all, a teacher leaving in the same house as a student might cause a lot of commotion if it's found out." Eyes widening with understanding, she gave him a small gentler smile noticing as comprehension sunk in. "Don't forget your homework, I left it in my room, so don't leave it behind." Opening the door, she turned and gave him one more smile, letting out a coquettish, "See you **_later_**" and left.

Sora, wave as the door closes, again seeming daze, but as he heard a creak of another door, he froze. Looking nervously toward the sound, he sees his mother, with a terrible case of bed head and looking as drowsy as he had felt a few minutes ago.

"Soraaa…What's with all that noise?" She drawls, not seeming fully awake yet. Sora, was grasping for any excuse he could manage at the moment and seeming to remember Kairi's orders to get ready for school, he answer more easily than before since it was actually part true, "Just getting ready for school, mom."

His mother blinked sleepily and asked puzzle, "So early?"

He tried to reassure, "It's not that early."

Gazing at him a little longer then it was comfortable, she seemed to suddenly doze off were she was standing and jump back awake. _'Did she fall asleep with her eyes open?'_ Sora wonders incredulous.

"Mm-hmm…" Nora hummed and seemed to nod and said in a mumbling voice, "Okay then, I'll just…go to bed for a little longer." And as soon as she had appeared on the door, she had disappeared in it closing it behind her.

Sora, waited and once the door was fully close behind her, he let out a breath he hadn't known he been holding. That had been close, again, but it was lucky for once that his mother was so dense, plus he suspected she had had a batch of cookies and warm milk before going to bed, which for a strange reason that always seemed to make his mother drop dead once she touch the pillow.

Already heading for his room, Sora stop as he remembered he had to get his assignment from Kairi's room and went to retrieve it. _'I had better get it now, just in case my mom wakes up again and finds me skulking in Kairi's room.'_ He thought to himself. His mother was dense, but not that dense.

Looking around to see where Kairi had place the papers, he looked fist on the desk not finding them there, he looked through its drawers, but he didn't find them. Frowning, he looked around the room again and notices a pile of papers on the night stand. Kairi probably had put them there for him to find them when he woke up, which he would have, if he hadn't gotten out of bed so quickly…

Reaching to get them, he hadn't notice in his haste that he had open one of the drawers to sharply and was now croquet and slipping from the wooden compartment. As he grasp the papers and was checking that they were all there, he heard a crash as the drawer fell to the ground, scattering it contents on the floor. Wincing and hopping his mother was still knocked out in bed, he hurriedly picked everything up and put it back in the wooden box. As he was reaching for what seem to be a regular old purple notebook, it seemed to drop something that had been wage in its folds. Curious, Sora picked it up and glanced at it, suddenly pausing.

It was a picture, of two people, a boy and girl, one he knew at the other he recognize. "Kairi…and Riku?"

**_Hello! Sorry for the looooong wait! I've not been able to post anything not because of lack of wanting to, but because honestly, I've been away training in a military base. I sign for the army last year and have been away ever since I apologize for taking this long and I hope you can forgive me those who had been sending me massages to update since I've been away. Key of fate2, I really am sorry for taking this long, and I hope this chapter is up to your liking. ^^"_**


End file.
